


Cold Hands

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cold Hands, Fluff, Happy, Honesty, M/M, Snow Days, cuteeeeeeeeeeee, merry christmas you guys!, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! Rick Riordan does.

“You’re an ass.” Nico muttered and shoved Percy jokingly. His face was pink from the cold and there was snow in his hair. Percy smiled apologetically and unlocked the door, letting them inside. Nico shook the snow out of his jacket, shivering a bit when he was exposed to the cold air of their unheated apartment.

Percy pulled him closer while his green eyes searched for any sign of disapproval. Nico nodded curtly and licked his lips, ready to taste what was about to come. Percy came closer, attacking his lips with such sweetness and care that Nico had to lean back and just _take_. Nico almost forgave Percy for having started that snowball fight when he was pressed against the wall. Percy gave him fleeting kisses his face, warming it up and chasing away the previous numbness.

Nico loved Percy. Nico loved how Percy could be so passionate and at the same time, tender with him. It was the way Percy loved him that drove Nico crazy. Percy showed Nico how strong and relentless his love for Nico was and he did it in the most loving and gentle way possible. Nico felt cherished and desired.

He felt turned on.

“Ah!” Percy moaned as his boyfriend bit his lips then pulled at them slightly. He loved it when Nico did that to him, teasing him as if the son of Hades were not the shy one in their relationship. He loved it when Nico broke out from his shy shell to display his affection.

“You want to…move this to our bed?” Nico asked eagerly, which made Percy quirk up an eyebrow.

“Someone’s eager.” Percy sucked at his boyfriend’s lips. “Why’s that?”

“I don’t know.” Nico leaned in one of Percy’s hands, which were cupping his face. “I just feel that way. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah…” Percy trailed off. He actually didn’t feel like having sex on cold and snowy days like today but it was a rare occasion when his boyfriend initiated sex. Percy felt like he would miss something if he said no.

“Don’t do that to me, Perce.” Nico warned. Percy was confused. “Do what?”

“Not being honest.” Nico answered. “If you don’t want to have sex, you have to tell me. I don’t want to be a pervert.

“I…I feel like I will miss an opportunity if I say no.” Percy admitted, glancing down at the floor. “I am sorry.”

“Sh-“ Nico surged up and kissed Percy again. He tried to make the kiss reassuring and he could have succeeded because Percy finally looked up from the floor and smiled at him.

“You don’t have to feel that way. I get it. I’m shy. I’m new to this relationship thing but I want it as much as you do.” Nico whispered quietly although there was no one else in the apartment. “We’ll have plenty of time for me to initiate stuffs.”

“Okay.” Percy smiled. He didn’t expect Nico to slip his hands into Percy’s pants and squeezed his butt.

“Aaaaa!” The green-eyed exclaimed, he almost jumped away from his boyfriend. “Your hands are freaking colddddd.”

“They are?” Nico asked. Usually Percy wouldn’t have any problems with his naturally cold hands. Maybe they had reached a new level of icy cold on days like this.

“Yes! And there’s no way those hands get a hold of my dick today!”

Percy watched speechlessly as Nico’s face turned from pink to beet red.

“And that is how you make your shy boyfriend never initiate anything sexual again.” Nico deadpanned once he regained his composure.

“Oh gods, nooooo.” Percy pulled Nico along into the kitchen with him, he hadn’t stopped his dramatic exclamation. “What can I do to help you gain confidence? I don’t mind being seduced once in awhile.”

“You can cuddle and hold my hands until they’re warm again.” Nico shrugged.

 

He didn’t expect Percy to actually do that.

“I am in love with a dork.” He smiled to himself after pressing a chaste kiss to the forehead of his asleep lover. “Yet he is the dork that I want to fall in love with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!!
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this!


End file.
